


Mickey & Friends: The Omorashi Friendship (Yaoi Version)

by irvinegamer



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Desperation, Disney, Omorashi, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wetting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irvinegamer/pseuds/irvinegamer
Summary: This is the yaoi version that involves a comforting friendship of the main Disney trio.The non-yaoi will be here.https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146438Before you read, here's a warning. This story contains not-only Omorashi with Disney characters, but also with sex and Yaoi. If you're not comfortable with it, then either don't read or read only to when it says “(XXX)”Thank You.





	Mickey & Friends: The Omorashi Friendship (Yaoi Version)

Disney Omorashi  
Mickey & Friends  
The Omorashi Friendship

It is a hot summer day in Toontown, and what many Toons would do is to go out to a beach, a pool, or anything water-related.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy decided to go out to town for the day. Hot and sweaty as they walked in town deciding what to do.  
Mickey and Donald dressed in their usual outfits, but Goofy wears his casual short and shorts.

“Gosh, it sure it hot out here. What do you two want to do?” Asked Goofy, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

They stood thinking for the moment, then Donald decided “Let’s so sailing.”

“Sailing, that sounds great. It’ll give us lots of air and wind.” Said Mickey.

So they decided to go on a boat ride for some wind and fun. The best place out of town contains all kinds of boats. But with one problem, Pete is in charge of the place. But all the other places with boats are sold out for the day.

Mickey sighed and said, “Well, what other choice do we have?”

The trio went into a restaurant that serves deep-fried fish, seeing that it’s well-stocked full of all kinds of food supplies.

“Good thing Monstro didn’t eat all the fish.” Said Goofy.

They took a seat at the booth near the window to get a nice view of the nearby ocean. They caught a far-view sight of an albatross carrying Bernard and Bianca. Wondering if that’s Orville or Wilbur.

“Wow, looks beautiful from here.” Said Goofy, after he and the others ordered their food.

“Yeah, and I heard there’s a city that’s also beautiful.” Said Donald.

“You mean Zootopia?” Asked Mickey.

“Yeah, my nephews wanted to travel to see what Zootopia is like. They’re probably urging Uncle Scrooge to go.”

“Wouldn’t Mr. McDuck be interested in Zootopia?” asked Mickey

“Nah, he wouldn’t leave Duckburg to go places that easily. Said it’ll cost too much.” Said Donald.

“Why can’t he have Launchpad McQuack fly him to Zootopia?” asked Goofy.

Donald thought over, thinking that’s a good question. But then he guessed “He wouldn’t go to Zootopia unless there’s a way for him to make money there. Besides he’s probably afraid Launchpad would crash the place on their city.”

Mickey and Goofy chuckled, imagining the possibilities with Scrooge and Launchpad there.

“Oswald wanted to go there too. He was impressed to see it’s under protection from Judy Hopps. He often mentions her when talking about Zootopia.” Said Mickey.

“A-hyuck, with Robin Hood partnered with her.” Said Goofy.

“Actually that’s a different fox.” Said Mickey.

“I thought it was Honest John when I first heard of him.” Said Donald.

“As far as I know, it is a city full of crimes a little.” said Mickey.

“But not as dirty as St. Canard.” said Donald

The food was tasty, but the trios were rather more thirsty than hungry. Mickey and Donald ordered some coke, while Goofy goes for a milkshake. They all also had 2 cups of water.

“Man, I don’t think I’ll stop being thirsty.” Said Mickey, drinking another cup of water.

“Me either.” Said Donald, drinking coke while looking over at another table with Fidget drinking “Rodent’s Delight”.

After they ate, they started to head towards the rental boat rides. Donald started getting hyper.

"O'boy, o'boy, o'boy!" Said Donald excitedly.

But the trio was stopped by Pete.

“Not so fast, $25 for boat ride” Said Pete

“What, but it says it’s discounted for only $18 this season.” Said Mickey

“Well the discount is expired.” Said Pete, as he grabs the discount sign and rips it in half.

“HEY, WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA?” Said Donald, throwing his usual temper tantrum.

“You can’t do that.” Said Mickey sternly.

“Oh can’t I? I’m in charge here.” Said Pete with an evil grin. “So it’s $25 or SCRAM”

“Ok ok, we’ll pay you.” Said Mickey rudely, giving Pete $25.

“$25 from each of you” Pete Clarified

"Aw, phooey!" Said Donald, taking out a 20 and a 5.

"Gawrsh! I didn’t think it would cost that much." Said Goofy.

So they each paid Pete $25 and he reluctantly let him use the rental speedboat.

They managed to start the engine, unhooked the anchor, and the boat rides away from shore. The trio starts to feel better as feel the wind.

"Oh, boy! This is Fun!" Said Mickey

Looking at some beautiful views of cities and towns from far distances, feeling the wind of the summer times, such a good feeling. They wave to the surfers nearby; Nani, Lilo, and Stitch. They’re wishing that Tinker Bell were here so that she could send out pixie dust to them and fly around on the boat.   
They can also see Flounder swimming around with Nemo.

“Boy I love the feel of this wind.” Said Donald, enjoying the feeling.

“Wonder what Pocahontas meant by ‘painting colors of a wind’.” Said Goofy, being silly and reminded of her song.

As soon as they stopped the boat, they decided to relax and enjoy the nice relaxing time on the boat.

“Aaaww, this is my favorite time yet.” Said Donald, walking to the side of the boat and dipped his feet in the water while lying down.

Mickey took his yellow shoes off and joined Donald in the relaxation, lying down next to him with his bare feet on water next to Donald’s. Goofy continued to sing, but sung something else.

“Hey Mick, how’s your brother Oswald?” Asked Donald

“He’s doing great, he got really excited to go to Disneyland to meet his admirers. I’m so happy for him” Said Mickey with a smile

“Maybe he should appear in one of my TV shows” Suggest Donald

‘Mmhm, that might be interesting.’ Mickey thought to himself as he looked up the sky, seeing a rainbow.

“Beautiful rainbow.” Said Donald, putting his hand on Mickey’s hand.

“Reminds me of the Pastoral Symphony.” Said Mickey, feeling Donald’s feet touching his own underwater.

10 minutes later, Mickey begins to feel a hit on his bladder, but decided to ignore it for now.   
Donald blushed some as he felt a small kick in his bladder too, but they were having so much fun. 

20 more minutes later, they got up and Mickey dried his feet before putting his yellow shoes back on. He fidgeted a little has his bladder kicks him again; he begins to see he’ll need the bathroom. But he decided to wait until the fun is over for Goofy and Donald without disappointing them.  
Another 10 minutes later Donald approached Mickey looking a bit worried.

“Do you think we should get back to shore?” Asked Donald, fidgeting.

Then they suddenly hear a yell from Pete “ALRIGHT, TIME’S UP! GET OUT OF THE BOAT!” 

Mickey gave a giggle “I guess that answered your question.”

They turned to Goofy “Get ready to start the engine” Said Mickey

“Ok A-hyuck!” Said Goofy while turning the key.

But for some reason, the boat is not running. Goofy looked confused as he started to worry Donald and Mickey.

“Mmhmm, sonethin’ wrong here” Said Goofy

“Urgh, can you hurry up a bit.” Said Donald impatiently 

“What’s wrong Donald?” Asked Mickey

“Nothing” Donald lied while shifting a bit.

Donald knew he couldn’t just go in the water, pissing in the ocean would anger Pete enough to kill them. 

“WHAT is TAKING you so long? HURRY UP or I’LL GET YOU” Yelled Pete

“Oh boy I hope we can get this boat working again” Said Mickey, getting nervous by both Pete’s threats and his bladder.

“I don’t think I can get this to work” Said Goofy, trying to get the key in.

Mickey looked over to what Goofy was doing, it turns out he is trying to use the wrong key.

“Goofy, it’s this key!” Said Mickey, correcting him.

“Oh, Gawrsh!” Goofy giggled at his own mistakes. But he too started to feel a kick in his bladder.

And they finally started moving the boat, about time for that. But they’re still a bit far from shore.

Mickey noticed Donald shifting a lot “Donald, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just don’t want Pete to come after us.” Said Donald

It didn’t fool Mickey. “You’re shifting a lot.”

Donald blushed a bit and finally confessed “I need to pee”

Mickey was surprised a bit that Donald had to go as much as he does.

Mickey puts his hand on Donald’s shoulder “It’s ok to tell me that. And Golly, I have to pee too.”

Donald smiled a bit that Mickey is this friendly, but felt pain in his bladder.  
  
He could hold it, he knew he could. Donald was squirming a bit but stopped getting himself in control too. 

They also noticed that Goofy was fidgeting too, guess all three of them needed a bathroom.

It took them 7 mintues to finally get back on shore and tied the boat on the dock. They then noticed a bathroom close by, and were about to head to it, only to be stopped by Pete once again. 

“Where are you going?” Asked Pete, regardless that he knows where.

“To the bathroom” Said Mickey

"That would cost you extras" Said Pete

“But we got no more money” Said Mickey

“Then get out of here and go pee somewhere else.” Said Pete

“QUACK!!, You can’t charge us just for the bathroom!” Said Donald

“Oh yeah?” Said Pete, holding a bottled water.  
Donald really wanted to punch Pete for this, but he found himself holding his crotch in front of Pete.

“Looks like baby ducky is going to pee himself” Said Pete as he poor his bottle water into his glass cup.

“WHY YOU!” Yellow Donald and he threw his temper tantrum, but Mickey grabbed him knowing it’s not going to work out.

Suddenly Donald stopped struggling and felt a drop escape him, landing between his feet. Donald blushed as he grabbed his crotch from any more leaking.

“Come on Donald, let’s go find another bathroom” Said Mickey, rubbing Donald’s shoulder.

The trio walked away as Pete gave away his laugh as how Donald almost wet himself, hoping that Donald doesn’t make it to the bathroom.  
  
The trio walked around town, but there’s so many people occupying bathrooms. And other places have the same problem, bathrooms for paying customers only.  
Mickey begins to put one hand on his crotch, he’s getting as desperate as Donald. Goofy begins to hold his crotch too.

“Aaww man, I have to go so badly.” Donald wined, keeping both his hands down his crotch.

“Just trying thinkin’ of something else.” said Goofy

“Like what?” asked Donald irritably.

“Like how the Junior Woodchucks can learn to sail, or The Liquidator spamming his ads to sell his brand of water………”

“NOT HELPING!” Donald yelled to stop Goofy from mentioning anything related to water.

“Maybe we should head for the clubhouse.” Said Mickey

"The clubhouse is too far, I wont make it" Donald murmured shyly. 

Mickey thought over for a moment in desperation, almost leading to his pee-pee dance. But then looked over and noticed a bathroom nearby. “Let’s try this bathroom.” Said Mickey.  
The bathroom looked deserted at first. But as they got closer, they noticed it’s being guarded by Bonkers D. Bobcat.

“Oh, hello Mickey. Hello Donald, hello Goofy. How are you guys?” Asked Bonkers.

“Hey Bonkers, is this bathroom available?” Asked Mickey, hopping foot to foot.

“Um, actually it’s out of order. Most of the stalls were broken in there and…” Bonkers was cut off as he spotted Mr. Toad speeding his motorcar in Toontown.

“HEY, STOP! That’s dangerous you know.” Yelled Bonkers as he chased after Mr. Toad all over town, leaving the bathroom unattended.

“Come on, let’s go in.” Said Donald.

“Bu..But Bonkers said it’s out of order.” Said Mickey, doing a potty dance.

“I don’t care, I just need to pee.” Said Donald, keeping his hands on his abdomen.

As they are approaching a small hidden restroom, Mickey began to feel a drop of pee into his underwear. That made Mickey stop for the moment as he holds his crotch with both hands.

“Come on Mick, we’re almost there.” Said Goofy while getting desperate himself.

Donald stopped too for the moment, feeling a couple more leaks out of his crotch and onto his hands.  
They’re all close to wetting themselves now, but they could still make it.  
They walked shiftily into the small bathroom, but all the stalls were out of order. Only one stall was open.   
So they all started to race to the stall, with hands on their dicks. Mickey and Donald felt a couple more leaks as it interrupted their concentration. Giving Goofy a chance to take the stall.  
  
Donald and Mickey were so focused on not pissing themselves, but Donald can already feel a bit of pee touching his hands. Mickey’s red shorts are getting a bit wet now, with a drop hitting his shoe.

Since nobody else is around, Donald begins to hope that maybe he can pee in the corner and knowing that Mickey wouldn’t look. So Donald began to walk, but didn’t noticed there’s a wet floor on the way.  
As Donald begins to step on wet floor, he began to slip.  
Mickey noticed in time and ran to try to catch him, but he slipped too. And they landed on top of each other. Mickey on top of Donald. This resulted in pressure on both their bladders. 

Then it finally happened, Donald’s bladder exploded. He groaned and Mickey froze in shock as the feeling of Donald’s warm piss below him touched his legs. Then his shorts absorbs Donald’s piss. Donald is wetting himself and Mickey.

"I-im sorry Mickey..." Said Donald

"Its okay Donald, I... I can’t hold much longer either." Said Mickey

Then Mickey’s bladder exploded too, he began to pee in his red shorts uncontrollably, and onto Donald Duck.

“Oh Gosh! Aaahh” Screamed Mickey

Donald can see urine coming out of Mickey’s shorts, running down his bare legs and landing on Donald himself while Mickey lays on top of him. And Donald is still peeing too.

“Oh my goodness” Said Mickey

They both don’t know what to do but to just lay on each other while peeing themselves and all over each other, they both blush so hard on what is happening. It’s a double golden-shower.  
It took them a while to be in that position while peeing; finally after what seemed like over 2 minutes they both stopped peeing at the same time.

Some tears began to drop from Mickey’s eyes as he leans his head down next to Donald’s, feeling his cheek.

“I’m so sorry Donald, I didn’t mean to pee all over you” Said Mickey

"I... I’m sorry too, I just peed on you too.” Said Donald 

Mickey couldn’t help but wrapped his arms around Donald, hugging him close. Donald hugs Mickey back, showing that they both forgive each other.  
They felt each other’s comforts and warmth of their each others pee, somehow it feels so good they couldn’t let go of each other.  
Mickey also begins to feel hard for some reason, but he also felt Donald’s Duck getting hard too. They both realized they were turned on by all of this, making them blush harder in embarrassment. But they still continued to hug each other.  
  
Goofy was done at this point and once he came out of his stall, he noticed what happened to his two best friends. He felt bad for both Mickey and Donald as he watched them laying on each other in the ever-growing puddle of pee. It took half a minute for them both to notice Goofy watching them.  
  
"Goofy, please don’t think of us as babies..." Mickey said, looking at his tall floppy eared friend.

Goofy walks to them and puts his hand on Mickey’s back, stroking his back in comfort. Goofy felt it was his fault.

“I would never think of you as babies, you’re my best friends. Both of you.” Said Goofy, as he feels guilty. “Gawrsh, I didn’t realize you two needed to go that bad. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Well, accidents do happen to all of us. Right Donald?” Said Mickey

“Right” sniffed Donald.

“Let’s go home and get you guys cleaned up” Said Goofy

As Mickey and Donald finally let’s go of their hug, Goofy helped them up and they forgive him for taking the only stall. They also thanked him and walked home in silence. Making sure nobody sees them, Goofy promises to keep guard and make sure nobody approaches them.  
Goofy got the idea that incase anybody in public sees them with their soaked crotches, he took off his shirt and tied it around Mickey’s waist to hide his urine-filled shorts. Donald doesn’t wear pants, so he has a better chance not to be busted.

Luckily they didn’t attract too much attention as many people in Toontown were distracted by the messes Toad and Bonkers made from the chase. They managed to make it back to Goofy’s home, since it’s the closest one to them. Plus Mickey wouldn’t want Pluto to notice, and same for Donald with any of his family. Since he’s rarely alone with such a family.

As soon as they got inside, they felt the chill now that their urine-filled clothes gets cold with a bit of Goofy’s air-conditioning on. The first thing they all have in mind is the shower. Too bad Goofy only has one bathroom with a tub. Goofy prepares the bathtub for them while Mickey and Donald waits and debates.

“Go ahead Donald, you go first.” Said Mickey

“Nah, you go first.” Said Donald 

Then Mickey thought with a blush “How about we both take a shower, and bath.”

“Well I guess we could do that” Said Donald shyly.

Donald took off his shirt and hat as Mickey took off his urine-filled shorts and shoes.  
They stared at each other naked. They’ve seen each other naked before and usually it doesn’t matter, but for some reason Donald and Mickey both blushed at each other.

“Ok guys, Bathtub is ready.” Said Goofy

“Ok” Said Donald and Mickey in usion.

They both went into the bathroom, and stepped into the tub full of nice warm water. Donald went in with Mickey as they both sat down in the tub full of water and bubbled.  
Goofy picked up their urine-filled clothes to put into the laundry wash. Just before Goofy walked out, he just got an idea of how to make them feel better. We’ll know later on.

(XXX)

Mickey and Donald were both silent for a slow minute while just sitting in the bathtub. Both were thinking about what happened back there at the small hidden bathroom with one stall.

Mickey finally spoke to Donald “Gosh, I haven’t peed my pants in a long time.”

“Me either. This is exasperating” Donald replied

“Reminds me of the time in Disneyland I noticed a girl that needed to pee, then she wet herself. I felt that I should make her feel better, so I gave her a free lollipop and a hug.”

“Aaww, that’s nice.” Said Donald “My family would make fun of me if they hear about this.”

“It’s best not to tell anybody.” Said Mickey, putting his hand on Donald’s shoulder.

Donald slowly begins to feel a bit better from earlier, happy to have Mickey around. Donald stretched his leg and lay it on top of Mickey’s leg.

“I’m sorry I got us into the mess, I should have watched where I was stepping” Said Donald, remembering that he peed on Mickey and himself.

“You don’t have to be sorry, I actually felt good when we’ve had that accident. For some reason.” Said Mickey, blushing. He positions himself closer to Donald.

“Me Too” Donald admitted.

“I’ll tell you what, we peed on each other. Let’s clean each other up.” Mickey Suggested.

“Ok.” Said Donald, turning around to show his back.

Mickey took a bottle of body wash and poured it in his hands. Rubbing his hands and began to massage Donald’s back. Then his shoulders.  
It feels so good to Donald so far. As Mickey’s washes his back, Donald took some body wash. He turned to face Mickey to show he’s ready for his front and that he’ll wash Mickey at the same time.  
So they starting washing and massaging each other on their chests and stomachs.  
They decided to do each other’s legs next. Donald grabbed Mickey’s left leg as Mickey grabs Donald’s right leg. Donald started with Mickey’s bare foot, massaging it full of body wash.  
It feels so good, but a bit ticklish at the same time. Just remembered that he’s doing the same for Donald, he started rubbing Donald’s bare foot.  
Then Mickey started up to Donald’s right knee, then on his right thigh.  
Donald rubbed Mickey’s toes and in between his toes.  
They later switched legs and repeated their massages on feet, knees, and thighs.  
It feels so good to them both, massaging each other’s bodies in the bathtub with body wash. Who would have thought it would come to this after they peed on each other?

When they were thinking about this, Mickey’s dick begins to erect. Donald noticed this and somehow, his dick erected too.  
They both covered their hard-ons, wondering why these thoughts turned them on.

“Sorry Mickey, it just felt so good when we do this. I..” Said Donald

“It’s ok Donald, I feel the same way.” Said Mickey, uncovering his hard dick.

Mickey begins to stand up and helps Donald up to his feet. Mickey puts more body-wash on his hands.

“Just this once, ok?” Said Mickey.

Donald was a bit shy at first, then he said “OK”

Mickey begin to put his hands on Donald’s crotch, rubbing body-wash around Donald’s inner-thighs. Donald puts his hands on Mickey’s inner-thigh to clean what’s left of the urine. They then felt each other’s hands on their nuts. Donald massages Mickey’s balls, Mickey couldn’t help but moan in pleasure.  
Mickey puts his hand on Donald’s hard-dick, and slowly rubs up and down to clean the urine off of Donald’s dick. Donald moaned and started to lose his balance a little bit.  
Mickey stopped for the moment to unplugged the drain for all the warm water to go.  
They begin to sit back down on the tub, facing very close to each other with their legs around each other. They begin to feel their dicks touching each other’s dick. Mickey puts more body-wash on his hands and then he proceeds to rub both his dick and Donald’s dick together.  
Both Donald and Mickey moaned as they feel the pleasure of each other’s dicks in masturbation.

Donald couldn’t help but say “O'boy, o'boy, o'boy!”

The massage begins to go faster. Donald leaned his head on Mickey’s chest as feels the pleasure of Mickey’s hand and dick touching Donald’s dick. Mickey kissed Donald’s head.

They both begin to feel the climax coming, neither can believe that they’re doing this to each other. Donald holds Mickey with both his arms while Mickey holds him with him with one arm while the other is busy with the masturbation.

“Ah Mickey, Mickey. I’m going to cum” Moaned Donald

“So am I Donald, I…Oh GOLLY! Said Mickey

Then it finally happened, they both climaxed at the same time. Mickey felt Donald’s semen hit his cheek as Donald felt some of Mickey’s in his chest.  
They both panted as they leaned towards each other, snuggling in such a hug. Donald and Mickey were never this close before.

As they continue to hug, they looked closely to each other’s eyes.  
They both close their eyes and then they began to kiss. Mickey may have Minnie before, but never with Donald Duck. 

“You’re the best friend I ever have Mickey, I love you.” Said Donald.

“I love you too Donald. You’re the most fun.” Said Mickey.

“And I love you guys too.” Said a sudden background voice of Goofy.

Mickey and Donald startled and freaked out a bit as they noticed Goofy’s eyes looking at them.

“GOOFY” Yelled Donald and Mickey in Usion.

“Oh A-hyuck! Sorry about that, just wanted to show you something.” Said Goofy.

They pulled the curtains to see Goofy standing there, smiling while looking at them. But before they reveal how disturbed they are at Goofy’s sudden eavesdrop, they noticed something else.

Goofy has a pad that wasn’t in the bathroom before, and he’s standing on it. What is he doing with it?  
And Goofy is holding his crotch with both hands

“What’s so special about the pad?” Asked Mickey

“No not that, this is what I wanted to show you.” Said Goofy

Then Goofy closed his eyes as he uncovers his crotch. At first it looks like Goofy is just relaxing while standing there.  
Then suddenly, Goofy’s crotch slowly got wet. The wet patch on his crotch grew and grew, then it trailed down both sides of his pant-legs. The urine poured down to Goofy’s shoes, forming a puddle beneath his feet.  
Goofy is peeing his pants in front of Donald and Mickey.

Donald and Mickey watched in amazement, and with a bit of confusion. They have seen Goofy do a lot of weird stuff, but this one goof he did surprised them.

“I’m sorry I made you guys pee yourselves after I took the stall” Explained Goofy, then he continued “I felt guilty about it, but then I had the idea. I thought I pee myself too after I drank lots and lots of water while you guys were in here.” 

“Aw Gosh Goofy, you didn’t have to do that. I forgive you anyway” Said Mickey

“Gawrsh, but I did. So now we all pee ourselves” Said Goofy.

Then Goofy began to take all of his clothes off, leaving himself naked.  
This actually started to turn Mickey and Donald on again, getting erected.

As soon as Goofy threw his clothes aside, he went into the bathtub to join with Mickey and Donald. They didn’t mind that he does so.

“Now we can all clean each other up.” Said Goofy

Mickey and Donald realized they’re still covered in each other’s semen, minus will clean each other again. This time with Goofy, it would be their threesome. Goofy is surprised that Mickey and Donald would go this far as friendship goes.

“So you two really love each other uh?” Said Goofy

Mickey blushed when he looked from Donald to Goofy

“Well I do love him, as much as I love you. I love Minnie and Pluto, I love all of you guys.” Said Mickey.

Goofy smiled and pulled Donald and Mickey into a hug. One big naked group hug. They feel each other’s naked bodies as they also feel love from each other. They also kiss each other’s cheeks.

They hold hands as they snuggle with their erected dicks rubbing together. They moaned a bit, feeling the heat of their bodies together.

Then Donald made a different move, he got Goofy to lay on his back with his close to one end of the bathtub. The other end with his legs up.

“What are you doing Donald” Asked Mickey

“I’ve always wanted to do this with you, even if I have already done it with Daisy.” Said Donald

Donald then grabbed Mickey, forced turned him to face Goofy laying down while they’re both curious. Donald slowly pushed Mickey down to have him lay on top of Goofy, their dicks pressed together.  
Donald positioned Goofy’s bare legs around Mickey’s shoulders close to his neck. Goofy’s ass is visible to Mickey, as Mickey’s ass faces Donald.  
As Donald rubbed his dick with water, Mickey finally understood what Donald has in mind. But is a bit nervous.

“Donald? Are you sure about this? I’ve never had sex with a guy before.” Said Mickey

“Never have I, but I want to try this out.” Said Goofy

“Yeah, me too. Now that I know I love you guys, let’s be friends with benefits.” Said Donald

“Yeah, A-hyuck! Friends with benefits.” Said Goofy

Mickey thought for the moment, Minnie Mouse is still the one he loves above all else. But maybe just this time, he’ll see what it’s like to have some real fun with his friends. So he smiled and said “Friends with benefits.”

They are about ready to do this, they leaned closer to each other.

“Ready Goofy? Here we go.” Said Mickey

Mickey slowly begins to shove his dick in Goofy’s ass, they both moaned and screamed a bit.  
Then Donald is about to put his dick in Mickey’s ass.

“Here I come Mickey” Said Donald

Then he did, he roughly pushed his dick into Mickey as Mickey pushed himself further in Goofy.  
They’re all in, the trio are now having sex as a threesome.  
Donald Quacked out loud as Mickey and Goofy screamed. They feel each other inside one another.  
They pumped each other back and forth, feeling the pleasure of each other and their moans.  
This is like mating with friends, they are now true relatives to each other. They’re family.

Goofy leaned forward to kiss Mickey in the mouth, then kiss Donald’s mouth after Donald leaned as far as he could with his dick inside of Mickey.

They started to go faster.  
After some times, Donald begins to feel a climax coming again.

“Mickey, I’m going to cum in a minute” Said Donald

“Hold on Donald, I’m starting to feel it too.” Said Mickey

“Oh man, I’m getting there too.” Said Goofy

They knew this was going to happen, they’re all going to climax any second now. They feel their dicks ready.

“Aaah ah, I can’t hold it much logner. I’m going to CUM!” Donald Quacked

“Me either, I’m cumming.” Said Mickey

“OOOHHH GGAAWWRRGH” Yellow Goofy

Donald cummed, Mickey can feel Donald’s semen inside him. He also exploded into Goofy, and Goofy began to squirt his semen onto Mickey’s chest. They all climaxed at the same time. The trio cummed into each other.

After the last of a few squirts, they all breathed heavily as Donald took his dick out of Mickey’s ass. And Mickey took his out of Goofy.  
They began to rest on each other, panting and sweaty. Mickey couldn’t believe he had sex with both Goofy and Donald at the same time.

Donald spoke first “Wow that was great. My wish came true.”

“Your wish” Asked Mickey

“Yeah, after I was told by Jiminy Cricket that when seeing a wishing star. I couldn’t help but think about you two guys.” Said Donald

“You actually wished for this to happen?” Said Mickey

Donald looked down a bit “I love you guys, as much as I love Daisy. I wished that I could feel some love from you guys.”

“Well I couldn’t remember the blue fairy visiting us” Said Goofy.

Mickey and Donald laughed at that remark, and Goofy smiled at his goof.  
They hug each other again in a nice bare-naked hug. Feeling each other’s love.

“Come on, let’s get ourselves cleaned up.” Said Mickey.

They finally turned the shower on with warm water, washing away what’s left of the semen for all three of them. They started cleaning each other again, but they won’t be turned on after sex. So they just washed each other in every body-part for all three of them.

After they finished with the shower, they finally got out of the bathtub. They grabbed the towels and dried themselves. Goofy went out and brought some new underwear for himself, Mickey, and Donald. Goofy’s underwears were a bit loose for Mickey and a bit tight for Donald. But it’ll do for them both.  
Goofy remembered he got Donald and Mickey’s clothes in the wash, which is ready to put in the dryer. But before he went out, the phone rang in the bedroom.

“A-hyuck! Hello?” Said Goofy after he picked up the phone

Mickey and Donald came into the bedroom with only their underwear’s on since the weather feels hot. Seeing Goofy turn to them while on the phone.

“It’s for you Mick.” Said Goofy

Goofy gave Mickey the phone, before Mickey answered the phone he heard Minnie’s voice going “Yoo-hoo!”

“Hello Minnie?”

“There you are Mickey, I’ve been calling you on your house phone! Then I called you on your sell, but you forgot to charge it up. I figured you were with Goofy and Donald, so I called here.” Said Minnie on the phone.

Mickey got nervous “Oh, sorry Minnie. I was outside with my friends before we went back to Goofy’s place.”

“Ah, what were you guys doing?” Asked Minnie

Mickey gulped a bit and said “Just ate some food and went out sailing on the speed the boat.”

Mickey wouldn’t tell her the rest of the story, imagine what Minnie would do if she knows.

“Well I wish I were with you guys, but I had different plans with Daisy Duck. We were out shopping and checking out some new clothes and other stuff. I’m calling to let you know I’m spending the night at Daisy’s house incase you call or stop by.” Said Minnie.

Mickey is surprised that Minnie isn’t being too nosy about his time with Donald and Goofy, thank goodness for that,

“Well hhaha, I hoped you girls have a good time” Said Mickey as he chuckled a bit.

“Thanks, we are actually. And you don’t have to worry about your dog Pluto. I stopped by your place to see you earlier, but when you were gone I thought I leave some food for Pluto to eat.” Said Minnie

“Gee Thanks Minnie.” Said Mickey.

“No problem, hopefully I’ll see you later. I love you.” Said Minnie with a sound of a kiss.

“I love you too Minnie, bye.” Said Mickey as he hangs up the phone.

Mickey sat on Goofy’s bed, feeling some pain inside him after an earlier event. He’s also feeling a bit tired.  
Donald came to Mickey after he looked out the window.

“It’s getting dark, and I don’t feel like doing anything for now.” Said Donald, feeling tired too.

“Me either, Minnie said I don’t have to worry about Pluto. He’s satisfied with enough food and water.” Said Mickey.

“That’s good, but did you say anything to her” Asked Donald, looking worried.

“Just the part of the restaurant and the boat, that’s all. I think it’s best not to tell her about this” Mickey Suggested.

“Yeah, if Daisy finds out about this. She and my whole family would kill me.” Said Donald.

“Don’t worry, not a word to anyone. This is just between us three.” Said Mickey, putting his hand on Donald’s knee. Rubbing it.

Donald leaned his head on Mickey’s shoulder “I’m feeling tired.”

“Let’s just rest here.” Said Mickey.

Goofy came back.

“Well your clothes are in the dryer now.” Said Goofy

“Thanks Goofy, but we’re so tired. Can we rest here?” Said Mickey.

“Sure, you’re more than welcome to sleep here.” Said Goofy.

Goofy started yawning and climbed into bed with the other two, pulling their covers back before Mickey and Donald lie down. Then Goofy joined in, pulling the covers over his friends and himself.

Here the trio lies in bed, only in their underwear. They started to cuddle up. With Mickey in-between, he is snuggled with Donald on his right and Goofy on his left. Feeling each other’s warmth of comfort and love.

Mickey kissed Donald’s forward goodnight, as he did the same for Goofy.

Then they all dozed off into sleep, cuddling each other unconsciously. Dreaming about some Fantasia with Wonderland and everybody enjoying their time in Disneyland. That love and happiness spreads around people more than reality does.

Little did they know that while Minnie were over at Daisy’s place. They were making out in sexual situations in Daisy’s bathtub too.

Looks like the girls have the same secrets as the boys too: Friends with benefits.

Don’t worry, they’ll still love each other. Mickey and Minnie.

And they’ll love continue to love each other, even if they pee themselves or on each other. This is their omorashi friendship.

End of story, for now.

Feel free to make up your own version of this story, or any more omorashi of Mickey and/or his friends. There can be updates for this story too.  
Be sure to keep up your imaginations.

Like Mickey Mouse said in Disneyland during Fantasmic:  
“Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure. But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare.”


End file.
